The Davenport Twins
by LeiaAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: This is my first Lab Rats Fanfiction! It is about Spike being human but also being Chase's younger twin brother. They are identical. The main characters are Spike, Chase, Donald, Tasha, Leo, Bree, and Adam. I do take suggestions for future chapters. I do not own Lab Rats On Haitus Until Halloween 2014
1. Chase and Spike are Arguing

The Davenport Twins

**AN: This is my first Lab Rats fanfiction but I am a huge fan. This story's idea came from ****_Bionic Egypt_****'s ****'Twins'****. Please don't flame though knowing you people you will. Thanks! Basically, Chase and Spike are identical twins but polar opposites. Spike is the aggressive head-on twin and Chase is the weaker yet smarter of the two. It will follow some of the episodes like "Bionic Showdown" and "Avalanche", "Taken" and "Three Minus Bree" and "Which Father Knows Best?" maybe even "You Posted What?" (Yes I do know that isn't out yet!) Can't wait for Friday the 18****th**** when the next episode of Lab Rats is! Oh yeah, BTW Lab Rats comes back in Feburary!**

The Davenport Twins – Chapter 1

"Spike! Come on! Don't you see that we're going to be late for school?" cried out Chase Davenport who was standing next to his identical twin. "Yeah, okay? So we'll be late? What's the big deal?" Spike replied. "Come on you two, Adam, Bree and Leo are waiting. I have a important meeting to go to." said Donald Davenport to his twin sons.

"Fine." Spike finished his cereal, put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his book bag. Chase was already half-way down the driveway to Donald's luxurious van that could carry all seven of them. Adam, Bree, and Leo were already in the van playing on either their phone or Davenpad (Davenport was really full of himself) which was basically a tablet with Davenport Industries logo on it. The only 2 seats that were left (As Tasha always sat up with Donald and whenever she wasn't there they were not allowed to sit up front.) were right next to each other. Everyone else was seated like this:

Donald Empty

Chase Spike

Adam Leo Bree

Chase and Spike hated sitting next to each other and whenever they did they always got into a fight about it. "Spike, if you hadn't taken all morning to eat your bowl of cereal then we wouldn't be sitting next to each other right now!" said Chase to Spike. "I'm sorry Chase, wait no I'm not. I can't help it if you forgot to wake me up." replied Spike. Chase always woke Spike up so when Chase's alarm didn't go off this morning Chase was 30 minutes behind. "I didn't forget! My alarm didn't go off. Obviously, you made it to where we would be late for school!" Both of them argued away until they got to school. "Okay guys we're here. No training after school but I would like to see Chase and Spike after school. Directly after school." said Donald to everyone.

-DavenportTwins-

Chase's POV

I hate whenever Spike gets me into trouble! I seriously can't help it if my alarm clock was tampered with. Spike most likely did it so then I'd oversleep making him oversleep as well. "Spike, thanks for getting us into trouble! Not to mention, Parent Teacher Night is only a week away. I think you remember what happened last time." "Oh yeah. Getting grounded for 2 months was so worth seeing Perry's stupid face." "That was also the time were we were all grounded for using Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak." "Well, yeah. I'm guessing that you want it to go perfect." Unfortunately, you read my mind."

No One's POV

The twins were identical, having the same hair style, eye color, and hair color. Some how they always wore the exact same clothing as if they wanted to look identical. Knowing Mr. Davenport if they ever got their own room, they would probably be sharing until they could get along.

Today the twins were wearing a red t-shirt underneath a dark aqua plaid shirt. They had greyish jeans and red high top converse sneakers. "Wow! My idiotic younger brothers have done it again. Dressed almost exactly alike!" True. The only way to tell them apart is by their bookbags. They were the color of their force-fields. Chase's was ocean blue but Spike's was orangish red. "Bree, seriously! I am so tired of you saying that every day!" said Chase and Spike at the same time. "Seriously? Chase/Spike stop it! Quit mimicking me! Ugh!" again they spoke at the same time.

"Okay you two! Quick your whining and go to your class. This may be a free hallway but around here, I call the shots. You know, if you are still whining about thinking and dressing alike, Lady Locks and Squat-mug then you'll have detention!" said Principal Perry to Chase and Spike who were still telling the other to shut up. When they heard that, Chase and Spike shut up. But Spike for other reasons. "Sorry Shoulder-Pads but even if you give us detention we wouldn't be able to attend. You see our dad needs to see us directly after-school because somebody made us late because they forgot to wake me up. So again, sorry Sports Bra but if you assign us detention we won't make it. But no worries. Your detention is always fun!"

"Well Squat-mug, you just earned detention. And because twins are impossible to seperate, you can expect Lady Locks to show. But instead of my normal 3 hour detention, we'll make it an hour. Besides, you will be in trouble when you get home anyway. Just gives your parents a reason to ground you!" She wrote out a detention slip for each of them. Both of them said 'Disrespectful'.

"Thanks Spike, you've gotten us detention! Now we are going to be in a whole lot more trouble!" Just then the bell rang. "We'll finish this conversation after-school, Chase." said Spike as he walked off to his class. Chase followed seeing as they had all their classes together.

-DavenportTwins-

After Detention

Spike and Chase walked in through the door at 4:30 a hour after school had let out for the day. "Where have you two been? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" said Davenport when the two walked in. "Well if Chase had woke me up when he was supposed to then we wouldn't have been arguing in the hall making Perry angry at us. She gave us detention after I told her that we had to be home today after school." "Oh so it's my fault? You were the one who called her Shoulder-Pads and Sports Bra!" "Chase, you may be the smartest person alive but you can be the most annoying person around!" "Well Spike, your bionics are to be aggressive and guess what, they fit you perfectly because your a HUGE JERK! YOU GOT US OUR DETENTION! YOU KNEW THAT SHE'D MAKE ME GO WITH YOU BECAUSE OF US BEING TWINS. AND SOMEBODY TAMPERED WITH MY ALARM MAKING ME NOT BE ABLE TO WAKE YOU UP EARLY ENOUGH! NEWSFLASH: I'm NEVER talking to you again."

Chase then tried to storm down to the lab to be caught by Adam. "This is what I wanted to talk to you two about. You each have been annoying each other to wits end! Until you two can get along, no bionics or cellphones. Also no tablets or TV. And now comes the part I think Bree and Adam will like. Your getting your own rooms! The bed are designed to recharge your chip while your sleeping. However, Chase, Spike. Until you two get along, your sharing a room."

**AN: Like it hate it? Review in the comments on how I did. Remember this idea came from Bionic Egypt's 'Twins' story. Leave suggestions in your comment! I'll update when there are at least a few suggestions on what should be next. These aren't one shots, this is a full story.**


	2. Chase and Spike Get Along

Davenport Twins Chapter 2

"Chase! Spike! Come on guys wake up!" said Bree to her annoying younger brothers, Spike and Chase. They were in their room gathering their things for school. "Bree! We are up! We'll be down in a moment!" called Spike

It was a week after the horrible news that the twins would be sharing a room until they could get along had come. Tonight was Parent Teacher Night and was the time the teachers came up with excuses on the different things they did. Whether it was not turning in homework (Spike), texting in class (Bree), making weird comments (Adam), getting on teachers nerves by getting to class late (Leo), or finishing the teachers sentences (Chase) all of the Davenports (and Leo) knew to be as good as possible the week leading up to the event.

"Don't forget Donald, parent teacher night again. And your going." said Tasha Davenport to her husband. Donald just sighed knowing there was no hope of getting out. "Okay Tasha, I'll go. But if your guys' teachers tell me one bad thing like Spike not turning in his homework, Bree texting in class again, Adam interrupting the teacher and making weird comments about the subject, Leo being late to class again and getting on the teachers nerves and Chase interrupting the teacher and finishing their sentence then you'll be grounded for as many days as its happened for."

"Joy! I'm going to be grounded for at least 2 weeks! I havent turned my homework in for the last week! Oh course who can blame me? 2pi times 8930? Come on seriously? Im not some genius." muttered Spike to Chase. They were now on speaking terms but still didn't get along.

"Now, Chase, Spike, I have seen you two improving on getting along. So if you get a good report from your teachers then you'll get your phones and bionics back. If not, you can wait until your grounding is over."

"Great! Until we get along completely, we can kiss our bionics and phones good bye." Chase muttered to Spike.

Bree started to giggle when she heard what Chase said due to being right next to her. Davenport was to busy talking with everybody else to notice her giggle.

"Okay guys, just go to school. I'll take you. Donald has a meeting in Bakersfield. His last meeting was closer but he'll be back by 6 for Parent Teacher Night. He's taking his self-driving car." said Tasha to Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike and Leo.

Adam, Bree, and Leo grabbed their stuff while Chase and Spike sat down to get at least some breakfast. "Chase, Spike, you've got to go. You have to start getting down here faster." said Donald to them. "Now if you hurry, you may get to eat before class in the school cafeteria. Now go."

Chase and Spike left the house after grabbing their stuff for school and walked down the driveway till they got into the van. Again the only seats left were next to each other. Adam, Bree and Leo were anxiously waiting for their outburst of hating whenever they had to sit next to each other. "Guys! Where is my before school entertainment? This is the only thing that keeps me from running out of school every day, the thought of you beautiful thought out fights!" said Adam to his youngest brothers.

Chase and Spike looked at each other when he said this. _Why haven't we started fighting yet?_ They both thought. They noticed they were wearing the same clothes again but didn't care. "I have absolutely no idea why. And yes I know that we are saying the same thing and I don't care on little bit." they said at the same time. "Okay Chase, I guess we can get along but that doesn't mean I'll be all nice. I'll be _nicer_." "Works for me!"replied Chase to his slightly younger brother.

"Wait, you two are wearing the same clothes again?"said Bree to her youngest brothers. They were wearing grey high tops, faded blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt with plaid white and light blue shirt (**Crush, Chop and Burn Outfit**).

-DavenportTwins-

Before The Bell Rings

Spike's POV

"Chase, we are so going to get into trouble. There is no way Davenport will let us get our cellphones and bionics back after he hears what has been going on here at school." I said to Chase as we walked out of geometry. "Hey Chase! Hey Spike. Tasha just texted me to tell you that she'll be picking us up after school today." "School ends in like 5 minutes. Why did she just text you now?" asked Spike. "It was actually like an hour ago but you two were already in geometry."

No One's POV

When the bell rang 5 minutes later Chase and Spike walked out the door and into the school's parking lot. "Hey boys. I have never seen you get to the van so fast. You now get to pick where you want to sit." Tasha was a bit surprised when Chase sat right next to each other yet happy. Finally Chase and Spike were getting along.

"I spoke with Donald earlier after his meeting. He wants you two to know you don't have to keep staying in your room. He'll give one of your own room while the other keeps the room." By this time, Adam, Bree and Leo were in thevan ready to go home. They heard what they could choose and wanted to know their answer. "Oh yeah, Bree, Adam, you get to keep your own room." Bree and Adam fist bumped and Bree said "Yes! I love the comfort of my bed! It's so soft!" Adam nodded agreeing with her.

"Tasha, don't prepare another room. We're fine just the way we are."said Spike with his slightly older brother agreeing by nodding his head.

"Okay. Just tell Donald that when he gets home." Tasha said pulling into the driveway.

**AN: So here you go! You guys are awesome. I got 74 views on my first chapter in about 5 hours! I had already started on this so I decided to go ahead and post it since my story has done so well. Please review! Sorry it's a little short. I know I said I'd post another chapter once I got a few suggestions but I decided not. Thanks to all my followers, and people who have favorited me!**

**Thank you to my first reviewer who reviewed like 20 minutes after I posted my first chapter:**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**I'll try to have a new chapter up by tomorrow! The next chapter will probably be about Parent Teacher Night or at least after it. Thanks again to everybody who viewed/liked/reviewed/favorited/or followed this story. It means so much! Oh vote on my poll for your 3 favorite Lab Rats. Thanks!**


	3. Homework Help

Chapter 3 – After Parent Teacher Night

**AN: This chapter of ****_The Davenport Twins_**** is dedicated to my first 5 followers of this story.**

**Dirtkid123**

**Eaglator23**

**beverlie4055**

**musicdreams31**

**pinkcrazyness**

**Thank you all for following. Now I hope you like my 3****rd**** chapter of ****_The Davenport Twins_**** which takes place after Parent Teacher Night.**

"Okay. I admit that Parent Teacher Night went well." Donald said to Tasha as they walked in thru the door. "But," looking over at his 3 bionic teenagers and only stepson "Bree, no phone for a week. You don't need to text in class. Adam, your surprisingly not grounded but stop interrupting your teacher. But no video games for the weekend. Spike, until your grades come up because of you not doing your homework, no video games, no phone, no tv and no computer unless your doing your homework. Chase, when your able to not interupt your teacher for a whole week then we'll talk about getting your phone back. Also, same as Spike for a week. And Leo, same as Adam but no Pig Zombie marathon next weekend. Stop being late to class. Now because Chase and Spike have finally gotten along, I'm giving them back their bionics. But your still grounded."

Everybody but Bree and Spike were happy that they had gotten off easily. Bree could not stand not having her phone and Spike was upset that he couldn't play his video games. Chase was a little upset for not having any technology for a week unless he was doing his homework but he was fine.

-Davenport Twins-

On Monday when Chase and Spike got home from school Spike was directed to the dining room table to do his homework. And his homework was hard to him because of him not being his genius brother. Sure, they took the same classes but that didn't mean that he was a genius. He decided to save the hardest for last, math. So he started with his English homework which was to read the first chapter of _To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee_ and write a short essay on what it was about. He read the chapter. "Wow, I never thought I'd say this but this book seems really good!" Spike muttered under his breath.

He pulled out his laptop (after gaining permission from Davenport to use it) and typed:

_To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee_

_Chapter 1 Essay_

_What is __**To Kill A Mockingbird**__'s first chapter about? Did you like it?_

_To Kill a Mockingbird's first chapter was about a girl named Jean Louise Finch who goes by the nickname 'Scout'. It talks on how her older brother Jem who broke his arm a few years earlier. She also talks of her family history, like on how her ancestor had fled England to leave the religious views at the time. I honestly never thought I'd say this about a book but I really liked it._

_Spike Davenport _

He decided it was good enough after making sure that the spelling and grammar were perfect and he printed it out. He pushed his laptop in front of him and got out his history notebook. He was supposed to write down notes about Ancient Egypt's mummification.

He flipped through the section of mummification. He wrote down all of the things he thought would be important. Now it was time for math, his weakest subject ever. Chase, the math genius just happened to come downstairs at that moment. He saw Spike doing his homework and saw his struggling with the 1st problem. It had been close to 3 hours since Spike started his homework and he had started on his math last, staring at the first problem for nearly 20 minutes before Chase came over to help him. Tasha had started making dinner 10 minutes ago so dinner would be done within 40 minutes.

"Here, let me help you." Chase said sitting down next to his brother. "Chase, you don't have to." Spike said shaking his head but within 20 minutes Spike had 5 problems done with Chase's help. By dinner time he was done.

"Spike, I must say, I'm impressed that you finished all of your homework before dinner time. If you keep this up. I might just give you back what you want earlier." "Thanks Mr. Davenport. But I wouldn't of finished the time I did without Chase's help." Spike replied.

"Well, after dinner what do you say we go see a movie?" said Tasha. "Sure!" was heard around the table.

**AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Suggestions for next chapter? Sorry it's a bit shorter than my other chapters. Oh and while I was writing this I got another follow! Shout Out to my newest follower: BackBecky**

**Each of my chapters will have shout outs either at the end or beginning (Or both) for thanking them for something. Like a suggestion, or review. That reminds me REVIEW ON MY CHAPTERS PLEASE! **

**Oh and the How To Kill A Mockingbird story essay came from me looking at a summery of it at a place called **

**I hope that you enjoyed my newest chapter. I will not be updating until Tuesday or Wednesday of this week. I'm going to give you a chapter that is twice as long as my usual chapters with a short authors note. **


	4. Science Project

**Here is a sneak peek at my next chapter of The Davenport Twins. The full Chapter comes out on Tuesday at 3pm eastern time.**

Chase and Spike walked up to their bedroom and got cleaned up taking turns in shower. After about 20 minutes they were ready and they heard a knock on their door. "It's open." They said together then glared at each other. Donald walked into his twin son's room for the 1st time since he gave it to them. Their room was divided in half with Chase on the left and Spike on the right. Chase's side of the room was neat and orderly while Spike's side was messy and chaotic.

"You two have to start getting along. What happened this time? Who insulted who and who decided to get revenge?" Spike stared at the ceiling while Chase explained what was going on. "It started a week ago when we both asked you to help with our science projects at the same time."

"You see, you never let me say what I was going to say." replied Donald. "Sorry about that Mr. Davenport" they said. "Well, I was going to say I'd help you both! But firstly, you are so grounded!" The twins who had finally sat up from looking at the ceiling (Spike) or staring at posters on the ceiling (Chase) slumped back down.

-DavenportTwins-

A month later both boys walked out of their classroom holding a piece of paper with their grade on it. One had a B. The other an A. I'll let you figure out who got what.

**So I decided to be evil by giving you a sneak peek at what to expect on Tuesday! You will be getting a huge surprise! The next chapter will be added on to this!**

Chapter 4 – Science Project

**AN: This chapter is a chapter around 1000 words. I know that I promised a chapter around the size of 2 so that's why I am going to give you 2 extra chapters! But you got to leave suggestions! But these 2 chapters are be short!**

**This shout out is for my reviewers! Thank you for the awesome reviews! So a special thanks to:**

**PurpleNicole531**

**BackBecky**

**Dirtkid123**

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport**

**for all of your reviews!**

**This chapter is dedicated to BackBecky for giving me this idea for the chapter!**

It was a week after Chase had started to help Spike with his homework. Since then they had done their homework together, finishing in half the time.

All was good until they heard the news. They had to do a science project. So when they got home they asked the same question at the same time to Donald Davenport. Their Science project wasn't due for a month but they both wanted to get it over and done with.

"Hey ! I was wondering if you could help me with my science project." they both said at the exact same time. After that it was a war on who would get the help of . First it started nice and simple doing little things for him. Spike would ask him he needed anything and would say what he wanted. Chase would ask him if he needed anything a hour later and would tell him to get him something or do something.

Then things escalated one day to a whole new level. This is how it happened

Chase's POV

It was a Saturday with birds chirping, sun shining, and breezes whispering. But that was about to change. I woke up 20 minutes earlier than I usually did. I walked into the kitchen to prepare Mr. Davenport breakfast when I saw Spike already in the kitchen mixing pancake batter.

"Chase? What are you doing here! You shouldn't be up for another 20 minutes!" he said when he heard sound. I had completely forgot about Spike. I didn't think to look to see if Spike was still asleep.

Everybody else was still asleep. But that wouldn't be like that for long. I walked into the kitchen and started to make my breakfast for . An omelette. I had mixed the eggs and scrambled them into an omelette. I then took some pepper and put it on the omelette. Then Spike said but practically yelled "What are you doing? I'm making him breakfast! You can do your science project yourself! You are the genius!" Waking everybody up. "Shut up Spike! You are gonna get both of us into trouble! It's 7 am in the morning! A Saturday Morning!" I yelled digging my hand into his mixing bowl with the gooby pancake mix. I then shoved in his face with everybody (Adam, Bree and Leo since Tasha was doing a broadcast out of Mission Creek. And was a very deep sleeper.)watching me. Adam clapped along with Bree but I didn't pay attention. Spike spit out the pancake mix into the sink and then took one of the eggs and threw it at me. I dodged and the egg hit the floor behind me. But then I picked up the frying pan and swung it like I was the batter at a baseball game flinging the omelette towards Spike's face. Spike took his pancake batter and got a spoon and flung pieces of the mix towards me.

I took the orange juice dumped the whole thing on top of Spike and said "You look a little bit thirsty. Here, let me help you out." Spike then got the milk and dumped it on me. "Right back at you Chase." But I still wasn't done neither was Spike. He grabbed my favorite Cereal (Cherrios) and dumped the whole box on me. "There you go! A human sized cereal bowl!" he yelled. Right when I was about to throw his favorite cereal (Frosted Flakes) on him, Mr. Davenport came in and said "What in the WORLD is going on here!" Adam Bree and Leo told him everything on how we started a food war just so he'd help us with our Science Projects.

"Thank you now you 3 start to clean this up. I know you were just watching but by watching and not telling me by waking me up means you are also guilty but not as much. Now Chase, Spike. Go get cleaned up. Then I want to talk to you two."

No One's POV

Chase and Spike walked up to their bedroom and got cleaned up taking turns in shower. After about 20 minutes they were ready and they heard a knock on their door. "It's open." They said together then glared at each other. Donald walked into his twin son's room for the 1st time since he gave it to them. Their room was divided in half with Chase on the left and Spike on the right. Chase's side of the room was neat and orderly while Spike's side was messy and chaotic.

"You two have to start getting along. What happened this time? Who insulted who and who decided to get revenge?" Spike stared at the ceiling while Chase explained what was going on. "It started a week ago when we both asked you to help with our science projects at the same time."

"You see, you never let me say what I was going to say." replied Donald. "Sorry about that Mr. Davenport" they said. "Well, I was going to say I'd help you both! But firstly, you are so grounded!" The twins who had finally sat up from looking at the ceiling (Spike) or staring at posters on the ceiling (Chase) slumped back down.

-DavenportTwins-

A month later both boys walked out of their classroom holding a piece of paper with their grade on it. One had a B. The other an A. I'll let you figure out who said what.

**AN: So… here is the full version of it! If you didn't know I did have a little sneak peek for you guys and in it I said I'd have huge surprise that I know you'd like. Chapter 5 will be up by 4:30 and Chapter 6 by 6:00 TODAY! Review Review Review! the first 5 reviews on this chapter will be in Chapter 5's shoutout! Yes. I'm bribing you to review but I'm not kidding!**


	5. Being Sick Is Horrible

Chapter 5- Being Sick Is Horrible

**AN: So I promised you it around 4:30 and Chapter 6 around 6 right? Well, here you go. The 5th Chapter has been posted!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to the people who have favorited me.**

**8thgradecowgirl**

**Dirtkid123**

**musicdreams31**

**shanzlol**

**So this chapter is about Chase and Spike being sick. Takes place right after my last chapter, Science Project.**

No One's POV

When Chase and Spike woke up in the middle of the night with a headache their bodies hurting all over and and coughing up a fit their first thought was _It must of been because of us staying up late last night doing the finishing touches to my science project. _They both ended up falling back to sleep. However. At 4 am, one of the twins got out of bed rushing into the on suite bathroom and puking their guts out. Tasha, being a very light sleeper as opposed to Donald being a very heavy sleeper, woke up to the sound of puking. Their bedroom was right next to Chase and Spike's bedroom. She gently rolled out of bed careful not to wake her husband and then rushed out of the room. She carefully opened the twins bedroom door and saw that Chase wasn't in his bed. Spike was sweating in his yet had his blankets wrapped around him like he was in a cocoon.

Just by looking at them she knew they were sick. She rushed down stairs and got some ginger ale and brought it to them. She went into her room and grabbed the thermometer grabbing the cover things that kept the thermometer sanitary and raced back into Chase and Spike's room. She had also grabbed medicine when she was downstairs. She popped the thermometer into Chase's mouth as he had already emptied the contents of last night's dinner from his stomach and was laying on his bed. When it beeped, she read _104_. She then told him to go to sleep and to sleep in for he was not going to school tomorrow.

She then went to Spike who had just woke up just 1 minute prior. She then changed the sanitary plastic cover on the thermometer and put it in his mouth. It again read _104_. _These kids are really sick. I think it's because Donald kept them in that sterile lab so their immune systems aren't as good as normal kids are. I'm going to have tell Donald off on that!_ She said out loud "Go to sleep Spike. You're going to have to go to sleep if you want to get better. You are not going to school today."

After both Chase and Spike went back to sleep, Tasha crawled back into bed. A few hours later, everybody woke up expect for Chase and Spike. When Tasha came into the kitchen she saw thoughtful eyes wondering where Chase and Spike were. "If you are wondering where Chase and Spike are, they are sleeping in. I told them to. I gave them permission to due to them being sick." she said when unbelieving eyes stared at her when she said that she had given them permission to sleep in. Then Donald walked down the stairs and said "Where's Chase and Spike? They should be up by now!" he said starting to walk up the stairs. "DONALD! They are sick! Let them sleep. Chase was puking at 4 am this morning and Spike was shivering but sweating. They both have 104 degree temperatures. You will let them sleep."

And Chase and Spike were sick. For the rest of the week they were sick. The routine went like this.

Sleep

Eat

Medicine

Sleep

Take Temperature 2 hours later

Repeat

A little while later they were all better. "Spike, I never want to be sick again." Chase said to Spike when they were told they could go to school. "Agreed, school is so much better than being sick."

**AN: Sorry it's a few minutes late! I was watching the Yogscast Lewis and Simon and got sidetracked. I'm going to be changing the time on Chapter 6 to 8:30 today. Sorry for the delay! And only BackBecky reviewed on my last chapter and that was for the sneak peek. So I'll be waiting. Sorry that it is short but I did tell you that it would be.**


	6. Not An Update Sorry

**This isnt an update even though I wished it was. I need some ideas for this story but if i get some before Thursday then ill update on friday. Sorry! Please give some ideas!**


End file.
